Seduction
by LilithTheSwanDemoness
Summary: Modern AU: Seducing an almost stranger was the most arousing thing Emma Swan has ever done in her life. Just being fired and with her eyes on her new colleague, Killian Jones, Emma has the chance in the form of a goodbye party to bring Killian to his knees for her. Or his back...


**A/N: Hi everyone! So this is my first story ever and of course I had to go and write smut because I have absolutely no self restrain. I'm not very sure about this piece of work, as I said it's my first story, but I hope you guys like it, and if you do please go ahead and leave a review. If you don't like it go ahead and do the same thing. I will take each and every constructive critisism you have to offer. I want to get better as I go. Please forgive if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my first language and this story has no beta, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was her last day in work and her colleagues had decided to throw a big goodbye party at a local bar they had spent many good times through the years. Just because she lost her job wouldn't mean that she was going to be depressed about it, right? Even thought she was fired she was not feeling terrible. She knew how much she deserved her place in the office, but the boss seemed to believe otherwise. It was fine, really. Regina Mills was a very strict woman. She only wanted the best. No, not wanted. Demanded! She wasn't called the "Evil Queen" without a good reason after all. To be honest with herself, Emma sort of expected it to happen sooner or later. The company was not exactly running its best period. Βut on a brighter side it was a good chance to reconsider what she really wanted from her professional life. Good thing she at least already knew what she wanted from her personal life. And because of that there was really only one thing she would really miss from the office. And that thing came in the form of Killian Jones.

A colleague who came to the company only two weeks ago and she had the hots for him since day one. Who could blame her really? The guy was sex on legs! The whole Tall-Dark-and-Handsome package. Black hair, crystal clear blue eyes, two-days scruff, and that voice. That deep English accent –or Irish, she wasn't absolutely sure- was a panty peeler! The guy was a real challenge. Remaining single despite his good looks, his flirtatious behavior and all the women in the office throwing themselves at his feet. Oh yeah, typical challenge for Emma, known among her friends for her soft spots for good-looking men and one night stands.

There were some times in the company's corridors during the working hours, they would walk across each other, throw glances and smiles, but besides that nothing more. She hoped he would come at the party, where she would lay down a plan to seduce him. Emma knew she was a pretty girl. Hell, pretty was not enough to describe her. She was drop dead gorgeous! With her golden blond hair –natural blond, thank you very much- and forest green eyes, long legs, toned arms and belly, not to mention her very sexy body freckles, dimples and small button nose. She was a woman on a mission and today she would make him hers. She was already setting her plan down, since she was finding any and every excuse she could get to go into his office to "set some last minute issue" and she made sure to send little grins at his direction wearing her sexiest gaze.

Around 8 a.m. her office was finally clean of her few personal stuff, so she gets to say some teary-eyed goodbyes to anyone who wouldn't attend the party that night. It was time for action! She went to the floor's bathroom to freshen up a bit since she wasn't going to her place to change. That is why she had already taken care of her outfit of the day. Today she had outdone herself is she could say so. Black button up shirt, grey, black and red sort plaid skirt, high heels and thin black garter stockings. Really anyone should be blind not to see them when she was sitting down. She let her hair down from their ponytail, opened an extra button on her shirt and put some red lipstick on. She was ready to hunt!

She went to the bar quite early but until 9:30 almost the whole company was in there. Almost. Killian was nowhere to be seen yet. Everyone was dancing with everyone and they were all having a good time. Emma thought she could just take a walk around, talk with some friends and keep her eyes open in case Killian showed up. She knew she would have competition tonight. Killian was a very good-looking guy but also a charmer and a perfect gentleman. Any woman in this bar would be crazy not to want to get into his pants and that was why she should be the first one to get him alone tonight. She didn't want to lose her chance to spend the night with him. And just like that walking through the front door, there he is Killian in all his dark glory. Black t-shirt where his bottom down should be, same dark jeans and his iconic black leather jacket. She could stare at him all night but instead she shook her head to get the impure thoughts out and just waved to his direction. He returned the gesture with a nod of his own and a dimpled smile. How could he go from sexy rock star to adorable geek in the spare of one second was beyond her.

She got closer to him and just grabbed him to come and dance with her. He did not resist one bit, just put his arms around her waist and started to sway on her rhythm. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments until she felt his hands sneak under her shirt and slowly caress her lower back. She felt a wave of lust wash through her whole body. It was her cue to open up more. She pressed harder into him, brushed her lips from his amazing jaw line to his ear and softly kissed his lobe. She felt him groan against her as his hands pulled her a little bit closer to his body until there was no space between them. He ducked his head and whispered to her ear, "You are driving me crazy all day, love". His voice low and deep and oh fuck was it getting hotter in here? "I'm gonna get you a drink", she said as she gave him a little grin and pulled away. She was feeling bold so she run into the bar's restroom holding her purse. Once inside she took off her lacy bra and matching panties and threw them inside. Well the night was not going as she planed but she was feeling hot and aroused and she was certainly not complaining about it.

She went back to find Killian at the same place she left him and passed him a tumbler of rum. He liked rum. She knew that as they had already shared a few drinks after work in his office from his secret stash of liquor a few days prior. She started small conversation with him, silly things really, to talk to him a bit more and hear his voice curl around the words. They didn't even realize the crowd had cramped them to a dark corner in the back. At some point Emma heard one of her favorite songs coming from the speakers. It was now or never! She turned her back to Killian and started to move her hips and brush her whole body against him as sensually as she could master. Once again he did not complain at all. It was when he rested his hands on her waist that she did the big move. She pulled them off of her and shoved them under her skirt. Once he realized she was naked under the peace of clothing his whole body went stiff for a second and the next one he whispered "What are you doing to me?", as she felt his cock getting harder against her ass. She got so aroused. She bet he could almost feel her wetness. She couldn't wait any longer so she turned around and kissed him. It wasn't slow or sweet or soft or anything like that. No, that kiss was fire! Hot and demanding and wet and all tongues and teeth. She felt like she could climax from that kiss only. The man was a hell of a kisser. Like he was reading her thoughts she could feel his fingers travel towards her opening. The next moment two of his long digits were buried deep inside her core. She gasped at the feeling. He started moving them a little bit when she felt that tight feeling inside her abdomen. "I'm gonna come", she said with a breathy voice as she grabbed his hand and pulled his fingers out. She then touched the front of his pants. His face was so flushed as she squeezed him a little in her palm. He was so hard and hot through the fabric of his jeans. "We have to do something about that", she said with a sinful smirk and she pointed with her eyes at his groin. Oh how she would love to get him off right here right now inside this cramped little bar. Feel him throb in her hand. She got another idea instead.

Emma grabbed his arm and led him out of the bar towards her car. Her little yellow bug was not exactly made for what she had in mind but it will had to do for now. She threw him into the back seats and started a passionate make out session. Killian's hands were everywhere at once as Emma tried to unbuckle his belt and free little Killian from his denim prison. Not that there was anything little about him as she found out later. She was purring at the sensations he made her feel. The atmosphere around them was getting too hot. The windows of her bug had started to fog. Her whole body was on fire. Once she managed to get his pants and boxer briefs down enough on his hips she took him in her hand. The skin was so smooth and hard at the same time. She licked her lips at the sight of him and ducked her head to get a taste. She licked a straight line from base to tip and swirled her tongue a little at the head. "Bloody hell love", she hear Killian moaning and she was getting more and more aroused. Her wetness was starting to drip down her thighs. She was soaked! She couldn't stand it anymore. "Please tell me you have a condom with you", she pleaded. She was on the pill sure, but safe sex first and foremost. It was their first time after all. "Back pocket, in my wallet", he panted. He was ready to burst from the want. She shoved both her hands in his back pockets in search for his wallet, and got the opportunity to skim her fingers over his strong thighs and firm ass. God his body was a gift to womankind! She finally found the condom and put it on him. She gave him two trusts with her palm to get him ready, rose on her knees, pushed her skirt up and took him between her thighs.

She rocked her hips a little at first, coating his length with her natural lubricant and then without a warning slammed down on him. Their combined moans and groans of pleasure echoed in the small space of the bug. The feeling was far better than what they could ever imagine. She was rocking back and forth while Killian was trying to open up her shirt. He had just managed to without tearing any buttons when he dived in her chest like a man dying of thirst and started sucking and licking at her nipples like she was a spring of fresh water. She couldn't hold back the moan that came to her as he nipped at her breasts. She could hear Killian whispering praises in her chest, something like "That's it love" and "Oh you feel so good around me", she couldn't really hear anything she was so far gone from the pleasure. It wasn't five minutes since she got him inside her and she could already feel her climax approaching. She started playing with her clit but Killian slapped her hand away and got to the task himself. "That's my job", he growled low in his throat. His thumb flicking her clit in time with their thrusts. "That's it love let me feel you. Come for me Emma", he panted as he leaned back his body and let her ride him. Hearing her name coming out of his mouth like this was what made her snap. She let out a loud moan as she found her release and dragged him with her over the edge.

She fell on his torso and felt his arms come around her. She couldn't believe what they just did! She was almost getting excited all over by just thinking about it. She leaned in closer to Killian and hugged him. "That was great. You were great", she said as she raised her head to look at him. "I bet you say that to every guy", he said with a raised eyebrow as he leaned to nip at her breasts once again, but he couldn't hide the blush that spread on his cheeks, ears and chest from the compliment. Emma got off him and they tried to put their clothes and hair in some order so it would not look like they just had amazing sex in the back seats of a car. They went back to the party for a little more but the only thought on both their minds was when they could see each other again. Anyone looking closely could see their guilty grins and the blush on their cheeks every time they made eye contact. When Killian went to say goodbye Emma gave him a suggestive little smirk, "I would very much like to see you again", she said and then winked. "I would like that very much too, love", was his answer as he took her hand to place a delicate kiss on her knuckles. A kiss that made her think of all the less than delicate things they did only a few hours ago and all the more he could do if he ever used that mouth of his on her.

One and a half year later a ring sat at her left ring finger…


End file.
